battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey Trap (Deadly)
Honey Trap is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Queen B. It appears on the 1st, 2nd, 15th and 16th of every month. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance to unlock Little Leaguer Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *After 7.4 seconds, Queen B is sent out. *After 22.2 seconds, THE SLOTH will join the battle. *After 29.6 seconds, 30 Kroxos spawn every 7.4~14.8 seconds. *After 44.4 seconds, 5 Brollows spawn, delay 1.47~2.93 seconds44~88f. *After 111.07 seconds3332f, 4 Brollows spawn, delay 2.2~4.4 seconds. *After 177.73 seconds5332f, 3 Brollows Spawn, delay 2.93~5.87 seconds88~176f. *After 222.2 and 229.6 seconds, infinite Brollows spawn, delay 29.6~37 seconds each. Strategies To be fair, this stage would be a lot more challenging if Awakened Bahamut did not exist, but... send him with support from Jamiera and Manic Lion and the enemies won't have a chance. Still, it's easy to lose in this stage because of the Brollows. Try to keep your defenses tight and spam to keep your base safe. Onmyoji Cat can potentially help against THE SLOTH. Strategy 1 Lineup: two Worker Cat Start Level Up M Combos (if you don't have a Rich Cat, to have Worker Cat at level 5 at least) or any Unit Attack Up Combo (if you have a Rich Cat), Manic Mohawk Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Butterfly Cat, Manic Lion Cat, a fast and short-ranged Uber Rare like The Peach Devils. Items (recommended): Rich Cat, Sniper The Cat Start the level, immediately summon some Manic Mohawk Cats along with Butterfly Cat. When Queen B appears, her first attack shouldn't hit your units and then you should have your meatshields and Butterfly Cat past her range. Summon one more Butterfly Cat (time wisely) and continue to summon your Manic Mohawk. Save some money to summon your Peach Devils, from then on, spam all your meatshields and Manic Lion Cats; and if you have some money left, Butterfly Cats. The key in this strategy is The Peach Devils: their range allow them to hit Queen B from range (hence avoiding THE SLOTH's huge attacks) while not being within Queen B's effective range. Their fast and powerful attacks also greatly help with these annoying peons that pierce through your meatshields. Beware of the Brollows, if you don't deal with them quick enough, they can knockback your Peach Devils to Queen B's effective range. Save some money when it's time to summon a second Peach Devils. When Queen B is killed, the battle is a cakewalk; just summon all your Cats until the battle is over. The battle is even easier with a level 40 Butterfly Cat. Sniper The Cat helps to knockback Queen B when she's about to attack, and then to let more of your Cats pass through her effective range. Strategy 2 *'Lineup:' Two Defense Up (Sm) Combos or one Defense Up (M) Combo, Manic Jamiera Cat, Crazed Giraffe Cat/Manic Lion Cat, Maglev Cat, Crazed Whale Cat/Manic Island Cat and Awakened Bahamut Cat. *'Items:' Rich Cat. *'Cat Levels:' Normal Cats: >20+50; Special Cats: 30; Crazed Cats: >30 Begin the battle with a Maglev Cat, right after Queen B's shadow is out of the enemy base, spawn a Crazed Giraffe Cat. THE SLOTH will appear soon and kill both of the Cats, replace another Crazed Giraffe Cat. When the first Kroxo has killed the second Giraffe, spawn Maglev Cat again. When the Brollows appear, spawn Crazed Whale Cat and Jamiera Cat. After the first group of Brollows is settled. The rest is about timing. If the player's timing is just right, Jamiera Cats, Manic Jamiera Cats and Crazed Whale Cats will be able to go past Queen B's effective range and start do damage either THE SLOTH or the boss itself. If so, spawn some Lion Cat or Crazed Giraffe Cat as meatshields against the Kroxos, repeat the progress until either THE SLOTH or Queen B dies. Only spawn Maglev Cat when the Brollows or Kroxos break the player's attack force, to gain some money, as they can kill Brollow and in one hit and almost knock out a Xroco, the player will gain ~1500¢ each kill, effective when the money is low. Awakened Bahamut can be spawned at any time, he can be used to clear out stack of peons, to attack THE SLOTH and Queen B when they are exposed to attack or just simply to destroy the base. Fire the Cat Cannon when it's necessary. such as reseting Queen B's attack to let Jamiera and co. go through. Strategy 3 Lineup: Swimmer Cat (30) Seafarer Cat (30) Octopus Cat (40) Polevaulter Cat (30) Awakened Bahamut Cat(30) Manic Eraser Cat (30) Thaumaturge Cat (30) Necro-Dancer Cat (30) Cameraman Cat (40) Items: Rich Cat is very highly recommended but if you're gonna do it with no items it's gonna be incredibly hard. Use a Treasure Radar only if you're certain you're gonna beat the stage. Battle: DO NOT SPAWN ANYTHING!!! If you do that the attempt is ruined. Lure Queen B until she is hitting your base. once she is hitting your base start spawning Octopus Cat and all of your attackers except Bahamut Cat. Once you survive the stampede of Brollows, THE SLOTH will hit, and then spawn Bahamut. Queen B should be knocked back twice at this time. Make sure Thaumaturge Cat weakens THE SLOTH so that Bahamut can survive more than 1 hit from THE SLOTH. While this is happening, keep on spawning Manic Erasers constantly and your other attackers randomly. Repeat this process until THE SLOTH and Queen B are dead. Congrats! You beat Honey Trap and may have gotten the cat! NOTES: * If Bahamut dies then you've lost the stage. * Don't let Thamaturge hit Queen B or Kroxo. Its priority is to weaken THE SLOTH so Bahamut can land more hits on it. * Dont let Octopus Cat get slowed by Queen B. It needs to be at the front to protect your cats from Brollows. * Seafarer Cat and Necro-Dancer Cat have to Freeze Queen B so that Thaumaturge can get into her blind spot. Without those procs, Thamaturge will never get inside Queen B's blind spot and weaken THE SLOTH. Strategy 4 Lineup: '''Attack/Speed Combos, Manic Eraser Cat or Eraser Cat (Lv. 30+), Maglev Cat (Lv. 30+), Butterfly Cat/Fishman Cat (Lv. 40+), Manic Lion Cat/Crazed Giraffe Cat (Lv. 30+), Awakened Bahamut Cat (Lv. 30) '''Items: Rich Cat (optional). Cat Combos: Attack Up (M), Speed Up (M) Wait for Queen B to spawn and wait until just before THE SLOTH spawns. If you summon your cats too early, it will get killed by THE SLOTH. Right before THE SLOTH spawns, summon Butterfly Cat and wait for 1 second before spawning Maglev and Manic Lion. If you don't wait, Butterfly Cat will get shot by Queen B. Keep spamming Manic Lion to kill the Kroxos and keep spawning Maglev and Butterfly until Brollows appear. When Brollows appear, immediately stop summoning cats. Stall all the Brollows close to your base using Eraser Cats. This is the time when you release A. Bahamut on those Brollows and save up the Cat Cannon in such a way so that it resets THE SLOTH's attack animation, (you can still do this even without being able to reset the sloth's attack animation). Warning, if THE SLOTH hasn't attacked in a while, do not summon A. Bahamut or else he'll die in one shot. Repeat this process until THE SLOTH is dead, and then spam everything. THE SLOTH should die first (though it doesn't really matter which one dies first) and if Queen B is attacking the base and THE SLOTH is dead, just spam everything and hope Queen B is knocked back or is killed before your base is destroyed. Using Eraser, Crazed Giraffe and Butterfly for this strat has not been tested yet and you are better off using Manic Eraser, Manic Lion and Fishman. Strategy 5 (ft. Cats in the Cradle) Lineup: Cool Japan or any other Attack Up Combo, A. Bahamut (30), Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat (lvl 20), Crazed Wall Cat/Manic Eraser Cat (20), Butterfly Cat (27), Cats in the Cradle (37), Holy Valkyrie Cat (30) No items needed 1. Save up for Cats in the Cradle and let them enter Queen B's blind spot. 2. Start meatshielding and send out some Butterfly Cats. 3. When THE SLOTH comes spawn Valkyrie for freeze. 4. Send out Bahamut whenever you can affort him. 5. THE SLOTH will be knocked back behind Queen B and all peons will die thanks to Cats in the Cradle's wave attacks. 6. Queen B has been knocked back to her base and THE SLOTH should be behind the base. 7. Queen B will be dead followed by the base's destruction after a while, you dont need to kill THE SLOTH. You may not be able to make it without some luck and with lower level catss than these. But good luck and enjoy your new cat. Strategy 6 (Ft. Zamboney Cat) Manic Mohawk (20), Manic Eraser (36) Catelite (37+7), Macho Legs (20+33), Fishman (37+1), Zamboney Cat (32), Manic Island (34), Manic Lion (26), Maglev Cat (28), Awakened Bahamut (30) Items: Rich Cat Send out Zamboney Cat and Maglev Cat at the start to stall Queen B. After Queen B attacks, send in Manic Lion and Fishman. This should knock Queen B back at least once. After the SLOTH demolishes your cats, keep stalling and spamming your cats except for Bahamut. If there is an interval where the SLOTH is free to be attacked, and it has just attacked, send out Bahamut to do some damage to him. This strategy requires you to endure the whole battle. Once the SLOTH is killed, just spam everything and you should win. Trivia * The enemy base's HP is fully composed of 7's, which are believed to be lucky in many cultures. Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01119.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages